thelastofusfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last of Us Fanon Wiki:Creating an article
Chapters Chapters are going to be the most important part of your fanon. After all, they actually tell the story. It is advised to first create several chapter pages before starting to create pages for characters, battles, and locations. Create a new page, add the prefix Chapter:then your chapter name, and you can get to work. Title You'll notice that some authors prefer to specifically state the chapter number and/or their fanon's title between parenthesis in their title (E.g. "Chapter 1: The Hunt (Joel's Darkest Days)"). There is no set format for this and it is left to the authors preference. Note that if you use this format, it is easier for passersby to immediately notice the chapter number and the fanon series it is a part of. Content To start your chapter off, make it clear it is s chapter page by using the prefix "Chapter: There is no set length requirement for a chapter page, but make sure that there is sufficient content so the reader has actually something to read. Try to vary your wording usage, in order to bring colour to your writing and avoid being repetitive, and use proper grammar, not many readers will be interested in sitting out a chapter that is packed with spelling and/or grammar mistakes. If you know that this isn't your strongest side, consider asking another person to be your editor. 1000 words is the advised minimum amount of content, though it can be as long as you desire. Things to note: * Make sure to always capitalize the first letter of a name and the first letter of a new sentence. * Separate your sentences by using appropriate punctuation. * Divide your text in paragraphs. It is tiresome to read a whole wall of text, so make sure to make it lighter by dividing it up regularly. * When depicting a conversation between people, make sure to start a new line whenever a new person takes the word. Note the you'll either have to leave a white line between two lines or use the ::E.g. the preferred and most neat way to separate sentences is by leaving a white line between lines: :::"Might I see your swords?" :::He flushes. "My gunss?" Reaching back, he curls his hand about the hilts but not move extend them, trying to meet her gaze; she stares at him coolly, though her mind is a jumble of half-whispered memories. "It's against the rules for someone to see one's guns without defeating them in honorable combat - " :::"Oh, the rules." She waves a hand nonchalantly. "I don't believe in them except when it suits me, and at the moment, it doesn't suit me at all." ::E.g. Using to separate sentence. Note that this coding will not add a white line, it will only enable the author to start a new sentence on the next line. :::"Might I see your guns?" :::He flushes. "My guns?" Reaching back, he curls his hand about the hilts but not move extend them, trying to meet her gaze; she stares at him coolly, though her mind is a jumble of half-whispered memories. "It's against the rules for someone to see one's guns without defeating them in honorable combat - " :::"Oh, the rules." She waves a hand nonchalantly. "I don't believe in them except when it suits me, and at the moment, it doesn't suit me at all." * Refrain from using abbreviations, but rather write everything in full. ::E.g. Write "See you later," not "c u l8r." Categories In the end, you add the appropriate categories to your chapter page, which would be the Category:Story pages and the Category: chapters and the Category: eg. Category:Action. After you've added the chapter category for the first time, you still have to create the actual category. Publish You can click the "Preview" button to overview the layout of your page one last time and if you are completely satisfied, you can publish the page by clicking the "Publish" button. In order to maintain a clean layout, it is advised that all the chapters after your first chapter following the same format you've chosen on that one. This doesn't not mean, however, that you can't alter the infobox's color on each chapter.